fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanloid Wiki:Policy/General Policies
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. Also see to know how to report a bad ad, See this wiki to report bad spam. These policies come from standard or good practice that has been followed subconsciously for some time because it is common sense and has become an established precedent. Changes to these policies should be proposed and discussed in this → forum. General Rules These are the general rules of the Fanloid Wiki. If these rules are broken, warnings and/or bans will be given out, as specified. 1. Vandalism of any kind is prohibited. A minor violation can be characterized as a small change of wording. This may(will) result in an unannounced warning. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* Continuous and blatant spam and vandalism of Main page, a page, category, template. :* Blanking the page or removing a significant amount of content. Content removal without discussion or summary are subject to a . 2. Inappropriate words, such as explicit cuss words are strictly forbidden on articles, userpages, usernames, discussion pages, and in the Forums. This wiki caters to an audience of at least the standard PG-13 rating. If you have issues about this or are unsure what constitutes as inappropriate, then contact the administrator of this Wiki or contact Wikia staff. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* If there is offensive content, inappropriate images, explicit or vulgar words and disturbing content, this will result in an automatic block. :* If an inappropriate word is used to create a username, the user's name will be blocked indefinitely, leading the user into creating a more appropriate username. This policy is to respect the community, the readers and the Wikia TOU. :* If there is bullying or harassment of other contributors, or in likely cases, the slandering of a fellow Fanloid maker. And intentional insults to other peoples' race, religion, nation, color, or gender. 3. Sock puppetry is prohibited: :* The general rule is one editor, one account. :* Exemptions to this rule may be granted so long as only one registered account is used to access and edit the wiki at any one time. Further infractions of the following will result in a block for a duration or indefinitely, at an administrator's discretion: :* Do not use multiple accounts to mislead, deceive, vandalize or disrupt; to create the illusion of greater support for a position; to stir up controversy; or to circumvent a block. :* Do not ask friends or family to create accounts to specifically support you in voting or debates. 4. No using Fanloid Wiki to break Yamaha Terms of Use. Further infractions of the following will result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* Do not posts request for how to crack Yamaha software or edit articles or its talk pages to request such information. :* Posting links in an attempt distribute illegal software, will result in intimidate and indefinite block from the Wiki and likely an official company notice. 5. If a page is created on a topic already covered with different spelling it is up for immediate deletion or a #REDIRECT. Also if a page is created for the purpose of Spam, Vandalism, Off-topic content it is also up for immediate deletion. Moving the pages of others without their say can also be seen as vandalism. Further infractions of the following may(will) result in a block for a duration, at an administrator's discretion: :* If the title of the page and the page contains vandalism, then the user who made the page will receive the infraction. :* If a page is created for advertisement of a non-Vocaloid / non-Fanmade Vocaloid websites, or promoting activity that breaks Wikia TOU, the user who made the page will receive a infraction. 6. Courteous considerations :* Do not demand for Sysop status on the Wiki, it won't be given to you. Such things are done (and can be done) by Request and Discussion and if certain contributors are active and have been generally known and trusted members of the community. If there is a large amount of vandalism needing reverting you may request Rollback status instead. :* Do not use this wiki as an image hosting site or file repository. Recommended Image Host: Photobucket / ImageShack / TinyPic and using http:// image link here.jpg to adjust position. When it comes to videos, they must be embedded using the YTvid# for example.